


Two Times Arthur Pendragon Didn't Cuddle, and One Time He Wished He Could

by the5leggedCricket



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5leggedCricket/pseuds/the5leggedCricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur does not cuddle. Except when he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Times Arthur Pendragon Didn't Cuddle, and One Time He Wished He Could

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgentSleeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentSleeper/gifts).



> This was quite literally written in half an hour, and is, as seems to become a habit of mine, as unbeta'd as it gets.

Arthur Pendragon does not cuddle. This is a fact. Actually, it’s the first thing that pops into anyone’s mind when you ask them to describe Arthur. Not “brilliant CEO”, or “sun-kissed half-God”. No, “does not cuddle” are the three words that form a perfect description of Arthur Pendragon. It’s always been that way, and always will be. Always.

 

\--

 

“What are you doing, Arthur?”

 

Arthur stiffened slightly, and then stilled completely. His arm hovered uncertainly in the air, just a couple of centimetres away from Merlin’s shoulder. When Merlin turned his head to raise his eyebrow at Arthur, he bit his lip.

 

“I’m…” He shifts his knee where it’s resting against Merlin’s, and he can feel some of the warmth seeping through his trousers.

 

“Are you  cuddling ?”

 

“No!” His voice is too loud for how close his mouth is to Merlin’s ears--close enough for his breath to tickle his hairs, and his lips to catch on the lobe--and he winces. “Of course I’m not.”

 

Arthur splutters indignantly for a couple more seconds, and Merlin turns completely, or as completely as it gets, what with the way their remaining limbs seem to be tangled together.

 

“Then what exactly would you call this?”

 

“I--I-- Look, it’s not my fault your ratty couch is so small. There’s no room at all for two fully grown adults.”

 

“Don’t blame my couch for your ‘fully grown’-iness,” Merlin mutters.

 

“Are--Are you calling me fat?!”

 

Merlin ignores him and decidedly doesn’t mention the space next to Arthur, where someone like Gwen would definitely fit in. Instead, he returns his gaze to the telly, and enjoys the rest of the film.

 

\--

 

Merlin tries to toss and turn in his bed, but a solid weight at his back is efficiently keeping him from doing exactly that. He sighs and wriggles with his shoulders once more, but the effort is in vain. He can’t move.

 

Sweat drips down his brow, and he can just feel the cool air out of reach. He sighs once more and goes for the ultimate move. He moves his pointy elbow backwards, digging it in something soft.

 

“Ouch! What the hell? Merlin?”

 

“I’m trying to breathe, prat.”

 

A baffled silence follows. When nothing happens, he pokes again.

 

“Fuck, Merlin. That hurts. Those daggers are dangerous!”

 

“I’m trying to  breathe ,” he says again, pointedly.

 

“...so?”

 

“Stop cuddling, so I can get some fucking air.”

 

Arthur reluctantly moves away, and Merlin throws the blanket of, inhaling the cool air in relief.

 

“Just so you know,” he hears behind him, “I don’t cuddle. I was afraid you’d get cold otherwise.”

 

Merlin ignores him and decidedly does not mention the fact that it’s the middle of the summer. Instead, he lies back down, and enjoys the coolness on his overheated skin.

 

\--

 

Merlin opens his eyes. There’s white everywhere, and he can’t move. He starts to irritatedly mumble something to Arthur about his cuddling ways, but when he does, his voice is hoarse and speaking hurts. Suddenly, he’s aware of how much space there is in his bed.

 

Then, someone squeezes his hand. Merlin can’t turn his head, but he shifts his eyes to the right, and asks, “Arthur?”

 

At the sound of his weak voice, someone steps into view, their head high above him, close but yet too far.

 

“Shh, Merlin. You were in an accident. Don’t try to move just yet.”

 

Merlin, strangely, can’t feel any of the pain, but he does as he’s told. This situation scares him. Not knowing what’s happened, or what’s going on now. Being alone for the first time in a long time. The room in his bed makes him anxious and lonely.

 

“Hold me?” He blinks away a tear, but doesn’t even have the strength to keep more tears from following.

 

“I can’t.” And Arthur sounds so broken at that, it’s all it takes for Merlin not to break down entirely. “But I promise you, as soon as I can, I’m going to cuddle the fuck out of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback welcome.


End file.
